


Phantom of Love

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Ed Edd ‘n’ Eddy
Genre: Love never dies, M/M, Musical, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, play, show in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: Peach Creek High needs money... Fast! It is up to the class president and the quarterback to solve this one. At least that’s what Nazz forces them to do. Not that they would argue, but why does it have to be a play?
Relationships: Kevedd, Kevin/Eddward
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or it's characters.

Chapter 1,

"Edd, Edd, we need to talk to you." Nazz managed to call out to the Class President. "Oh, hello Nazz and Kevin. Is there a way that I can assist you this evening?" Edd asked and Nazz smiled at him, while Kevin reluctantly followed his best friend.

"Edd, I'm glad that I found you. We were going over the budget for prom, and we are over $100 short." Nazz said and Double D pulled out his notebook.

"That can't be correct, Nazz. We secured the budget over two months ago. If anything, we should be over budget now." Edd said and Kevin crossed his arms.

"Apparently our principal has been taking money out of our funding every time one of your dorky friends broke school property. No one even knew until Nazz when to get money for our prom location." Kevin said and Edd gasped.

"Oh dear, not the Thomas Planetarium. We have great plans for that location." Edd said and Nazz nodded.

"I know, our whole stargazing theme will be down the drain. Oh Double D, we need money in a hurry, and I hate to say it, but we may need a scam." Nazz said and both Kevin and Edd stared at her to make sure that they heard her correctly.

"Pardon me?" Edd finally said.

"Yeah, are you messed up Nazz?" Kevin asked, and Nazz sighed.

"Listen up, okay? Prom is only a few weeks away. We need to have some sort of scam otherwise we need to compromise our prom, or be in debt. We need something big and crazy enough to bring in the big bucks." Nazz said and Edd scratched his hat.

"Nazz, most of the funding we raise would be from sports games, or school productions such as plays." Edd said and Nazz smiled.

"Oh, then let's put on a grand play. If we all pitch in, we can turn the cheapest materials into extravagant looking sets. We can sell out a whole bunch of tickets and snacks, and make that money by prom." Nazz said and Edd shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, Nazz, the possibility of this working is... well... not that high." Edd said and Kevin grabbed the front of Double D's shirt.

"Hey, if Nazz wants to raise money for the school, who are you to say no?" Kevin said, pointing at his chest.

"O-oh, w-well, when you p-put it like that..." Kevin let go to let the genius speak comfortably.

"Well then Nazz. Which play do you suggest that we do?" Double D said. Nazz places her finger on her cheek as she thought of a good answer. Though, this did leave Kevin and Edd in a sorta tense and awkward silence.

"It seems that the only thing that's grand enough to work is The Phantom of the Opera." Nazz said and Double D hesitated.

"Um, traditionally a play like that needs very elaborate props Nazz. Besides, a play that popular has been done countless times. And I doubt that the children here would want to participate is a play so high class." Edd pointed out, afraid of Kevin grabbing him again. And he was about to but Kevin stopped when Nazz spoke.

"Maybe we could change the ending a bit. I really wanted Christine to be with the phantom." Nazz said and Kevin obviously had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know, Nazz. My parents are quite a fan of operas and the legitimate stage. Did you know that there was a sequel of the Phantom of the Opera, titled 'Love Never Dies'?" Double D mentions and Nazz's eyes got wide.

"No way, that is so rad. But how can that be? The movie ended decades later at Christine's grave?" Nazz said and Double D chuckled softly.

"Movie writers come up with plenty of things. But if you want to change the story of the Phantom of the Opera, then perhaps we can do that followed by it's sequel. Think of it like a double feature." Edd said and Nazz clapped her hands with excitement.

"Oh, man, how exciting. And don't you worry Double D, I won't be stealing the show by trying out for Christine." This surprised Kevin, but at least Edd didn't have to compromise the show for the sake of not being hit.

"Oh, well, that's quiet alright Nazz. How gracious of you to let someone else have the spotlight." Edd said and Nazz nodded.

"True that, besides, the real star is our Phantom, right Kevin?" Nazz said as she patted the surprised teen on the back.

"What? I'm not a dork." Kevin said and Double D got nervous again.

"Yes, Nazz, listen to Kevin." Edd said and Nazz giggled.

"Oh, you two. But seriously Kevin has to be the Phantom. Have you seen every one else here? Kevin has the best voice out of all the guys. Especially after his voice got deeper." Nazz said and Kevin took a self conscious step back.

"Ah, come on Nazz, I thought I was only here to help you get the money." Kevin said and Nazz smiled.

"And you are. You're going to help raise money by being the best darned phantom you can be... and probably using your powers of persuasion to get others to audition and show up." Nazz said and then she pulled out her phone. Double D looked at Kevin up and down and wondered if in fact this brutish character had the voice of an angel. Though Kevin looked as sheepish now, as he does with needles.

"Nazz, I think that we should reconsider this. I haven't really sang in front of a real audience before." Kevin whispered, though Edd could clearly hear this.

"Oh you." Nazz said with a giggle. She had completely dominated this conversation to get exactly what she wants.

"Nazz, how do you suppose we are to find the proper materials and people to pull off such a extravagant-"

"There, now everyone knows about the play." Nazz said, putting her phone back into her pocket and Edd's eyes widened

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you properly." Edd said and Nazz giggled.

"I have a number for every kid at school. I send a mass text out to everyone, telling them about the play, and that auditions will be right after school today." Nazz said with a somewhat evil smirk.

"Oh, I don't think we have permission to invade the auditorium, Nazz." Double D stated and Kevin glanced at Nazz giggling once again.

"I asked our music teacher if we can use his room before I sent the text." Nazz said and Double D started to sweat.

"Oh my, oh dear. We need scripts, and music sheets, and accurate roles for people to fill. Oh my, we can't audition people today." Edd said and Nazz waved him off.

"Auditions are part of being in a play Double D. And we need to move fast if we are going to start making money on it. Prom is at stake after all." Nazz said and Kevin saw how nervous the class president got.

"Hey, Double Dorko, It'll turn out alright. I can bring my video camera over so we can rewatch people as we assign them parts." Kevin said half-reassuringly and half-sarcastically.

"Hm, may I say that might be the best news I've heard either of you say." Double D said and Kevin smirked.

"Don't go crazy on us dude." Kevin said with a laugh, and Nazz got an idea.

"Hey, since I need to audition anyways, and you already have your role in the bag, why don't you and Double D hold the auditions together?" Nazz said and both boys stared at her.

"What, I'm serious." Nazz said, but she was met with more silence.

"Hey, Kevin, get a clue The Phantom and Christine kiss on stage, the least you can do is to be there to pick who you're going to kiss." Nazz pointed out and Kevin's eyes got wide.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it's pretty choice. Though, I'm not that crazy about how everybody sings." Kevin said and Nazz giggled, her little Jedi mind trick, and pulled Edd and Kevin into a big hug.

"Oh, you two are the best. I guess we should hurry now. School is going to start soon, and we can't be late Kevin." Nazz said and she walked away, leaving behind her two tools.

"Well, that was rather unexpected." Edd said briefly, and they both walked down the hall together because their classes were right next to each other.

"Do you really think that this scam will work?" Kevin asked sincerely, and Edd sighed.

"I don't know, but I know that I'll do my best to make it work. I did that for Eddy for years, the least I can do is do the same for our beloved school." Edd said and Kevin glanced at him.

"You know, tell me something dweeb. Do you even care about prom?" Kevin asked and Double D paused for a moment.

"Prom can be very important to some people Kevin. It can be the last chance someone has to express their feelings towards another. Or to even take a risk and put your heart on the line. Perhaps someone's last chance to create a grand gesture to prove their love to someone they care about. And if they don't even have the chance to express themselves, they could possibly regret it for the rest of their lives. Just because I'm not big on dancing, or such social endeavors, does not give me the right to reject the possibilities of others. To deny them of such a chance is just... deplorable." Edd said and Kevin blinked as he listened to him.

"That was kinda profound, Dweeb." Kevin said and Edd shrugged.

"Then again, one can make the argument that I have no idea what I am talking about, because I have no date for the dance." Edd said and Kevin glanced at him.

"I suppose a girl would be desperate enough to go out with you for one night." Kevin said and Edd sighed.

"You never have to worry about such things though, Kevin. As long as you have Nazz that is." Edd said and he was surprised to see an almost bashful smile on Kevin's face.

"You know dork, Nazz and I tried going out a few times, but we just didn't click as much as everyone thought we would. If I do go with Nazz then it'll just be platonic." Kevin said and Edd eyed him.

"So I suppose that means you are looking for a date too. I guess there are worse things." Edd said, trying to make them seem closer then they are, but it just made Kevin feel odd.

"So do you actually think this play thing will work?" Kevin said and Edd sighed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try anyways. I did stuff like this with Eddy for years, and it's only fair that I help the school do the same. I need to create a script and a name for this play... but what to call it?" Double D wondered out loud and Kevin pulled out his phone and sighed.

"Looks like Nazz has already figured that one out." Kevin said, and Edd looked at Kevin's phone.

Don't forget everybody. If you want to audition for a role in Phantom of Love, go straight to Mr. Ryan's choir room after school. See you there.

"Hm... I suppose that Phantom of Love could work. What do you think?" Edd asked Kevin, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think this is going to be a really long day."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

Double D had done everything he could to prepare for the play they now needed to plan. Edd spent every free moment he could working to finish; after an assignment, in between taking notes, sacrificing reading ahead of his class to write, write, write. He was at lunch in the middle of adjusting the script when a thought occurred to him. He didn't really have to change the story at all. The only thing he needed was to choose two songs for people to sing for their audition song. And since not many people were aware of a Phantom of the Opera sequel, he decided to pick two songs from the original, since there is a higher chance of people knowing it.

So putting his script, with it's cast and characters, he wrote down a list of songs from both productions. He did this because he figured that he may look for a song from the sequel that Kevin can audition with, just to make things far. After choosing two songs, one for the women, and one for the men, he started to finally relax. And since he was done with his meal, he ran to the computer lab to print out a few music sheets.

Kevin on the other hand, was worried for a completely different reason. Nazz has totally ran him over with the invisible 18-wheeler truck. Sure he has sung in front of his friends, but only Nazz has heard him be melodic. How can he be the Phantom when he has never even heard of the play before. He has no idea what an Opera is even suppose to sound like. He could make a fool in front of himself, but cutting out would make him a bigger dork then Edd. And he couldn't afford to let that happen. He knew he needed to comply, but that did not ease his anxious butterflies. So imagine Kevin's surprise when, after the final bell rang, when he found a large line of children ready for their auditions. And they all looked pretty fearless, was he the only one who was nervous about being in a play?

Kevin pondered on this as he walked closer and closer to the music room. For once, Kevin didn't mind having his camera and tripod out for all to see. Normally he had a camera to film himself as he played football, so that this could help him become a better player. But today he had a better excuse for this random equipment.

"Hey bub, no cutters!" Sarah screamed and Kevin and he rolled his eyes and lifted his camera for her to see.

"I'm taping all of you kid, relax." Kevin muttered and Sarah crossed her arms, and Kevin walked away before she could say a comeback. But soon enough, Kevin knocked on the choir door, and Edd answered it cautiously.

"Oh, it's you." Edd said gratefully and Kevin thought that was a weird thing to see.

"Let me in, dork." Kevin said and Double D opened the door.

"Please wait another moment." Double D said to the people in line and closed the door once Kevin was inside.

"Oh, dear. It appears that I may have been wrong about the student body's involvement in this production. Oh, Kevin there is so many people! And most of the girls will want to be Christine. How can we disappoint so many people Kevin! How?!" Double D grabbed Kevin in a bit of a panic, but Kevin easily nudged him off.

"Dude, you're a techno-freak. So hands OFF the camera. I need to set it up." Kevin said Edd trembled in one place as he watched the jock set up the device. Once he was done, he turned back to Double D and saw the river of sweat pouring off of him.

"You aren't really good with rejection, huh dork?" Kevin asked and Edd shook his head.

"It's completely against my moral compass to deny someone for no good reason." Edd said and Kevin almost got annoyed, but then he thought about it for a brief moment, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. When Double D heard Kevin's muffled laugh, he turned most of his anxious attention towards him and blinked in confusion.

"This isn't funny. How are we going to decide anything?" Edd said and the jock walked over and patted the sensitive boy on the back.

"Listen, I don't know much about this play stuff, you know that. But I know that people audition and later a paper gets posted with who got what character. Therefore, people won't be getting rejected face-to-face." Kevin pointed out, and Double D relaxed, almost completely.

"That is correct." Edd said and Kevin led Edd to his chair by the camera.

"So today we listen to the people. We can review the tapes together if you want. And if someone doesn't like their role you can say I muscled you into it. We can even go to your house later if you want." Kevin said, having Edd sit in the chair.

"I don't know, Ed and Eddy may audition, and they barge in a lot." Edd said and Kevin shrugged.

"Whatever, we can use my house, I don't care. All I know is that for Nazz's idea to work, you and I need to learn to work together. So... how about it?" Kevin said and he held a hand out to Double D. Edd was so surprised at Kevin's behavior that he went ahead and shook Kevin's possibly dirty hand. Then when Kevin wasn't looking, Edd put hand sanitizer on his skin and made sure they were clean.

"Ok, camera is ready, Mr. Ryan. Are you ready with the piano?" Kevin asked and the teacher nodded.

"Now hurry up boy, my children are waiting." Mr. Ryan said and Kevin blinked.

"I didn't know that Mr. Ryan had kids at this school." Kevin whispered to Edd who chuckled as he stood.

"He doesn't." Edd said and Kevin stared at him.

"But he-"

"Don't trouble yourself, I'll explain it later when we have time." Edd said patting Kevin's arm, which Edd noticed was pure muscle. Edd let in the first actor, who happened to be an actress.

"Hey, boys." Nazz said and Edd closed the door behind her.

"Should have anticipated your audition would be first." Edd said, happily, but Kevin sensed a hint of annoyance. Nazz giggles and walked in front of the camera's view.

"Do I get to pick my own song?" Nazz asked as if she was at a karaoke bar.

"No, I selected a song for you to sing, here is the lyrics and please use this specially designed throat spray." Edd said handing her the paper and holding up a red spray bottle.

"Dude, what is throat spray?" Nazz asked and Double D smiled.

"It is a spray that is meant to protect your throat and voice when you experience long sessions of stressful singing." Edd said.

"Huh?" Nazz asked still confused.

"You spray it in your mouth so your throat doesn't get sore when you sing." Kevin said and Edd was actually surprised that Kevin understood him.

"Oh, well, alright." Nazz sprayed a bit of the liquid and paused.

"Not the best tasting, but moving on. What's the song?" Nazz asked as she took the paper from Edd.

"Woah, 'Think of Me'? I told you I wasn't going to try out of Christine." Nazz said and Double D nodded.

"I know, but most of the girls will be so I have 'Think if Me' for the women and I have 'Music of the Night' for the men." Double D said and Nazz took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ok, dude." Nazz said and Double D pulled out black tape and made and X on the ground.

"Alright Nazz. Just stand on the X, state your name, and what role you're trying out for, and then you can proceed with your song." Edd said as he picked up the throat spray.

"Ok, I'm Nazz and I'll be trying out for Christine's best friend Meg." Nazz said as Edd was walking back to his seat, and Double D's eyes widened immensely. Kevin noticed this and instantly knew that there must be something up with the role Nazz wants, but decided to keep quiet. For now.

"Ok, Nazz." Mr, Ryan said playing a cord, and Nazz straightened her back.

"One, and two, and-"

"Think of me, think of me fondly/ when we've said goodbye/ remember me, once in a while/ please promise me you'll try." Nazz sang and Kevin cared about Nazz, but she didn't have a leading lady voice. The song was alright though. Nazz finished her audition giggled.

"Hey Double D, your throat spray is great; I'm not sore at all." Nazz said and Edd smiled.

"Thank you, Nazz." Edd said.

"I'll send in the next person." She said, putting the music on the table and Kevin turned to Edd.

"Where did you find throat spray?" Kevin asked and Edd glanced at the bottle on the table.

"Well, I was already making a throat spray for mother in chemistry and I figured that I could make an opera throat spray too. It's beautiful, but singing opera normally takes years of training." Edd said and Kevin nodded.

"Huh, thrifty." Kevin said and Edd blinked at the unusual reaction.

"Oh-ho! Hello, opera people." Rolf said and Edd cleared his throat.

"Ok, Rolf, this is the music you're going to sing, and please spray your throat to protect your voice." Edd said.

"Bah, smart Ed boy. No throat spray is better than the simple squeezing of an orange against ones face." Rolf said, pulling an orange from his pocket and pushing it against his forehead. When juice squeezed from the orange, Rolf extended his lower lip and drank the steady flow of liquid. Once done, Rolf threw the orange into the trash can by the front of the room.

"Now, I am ready to partake in your acting culture. I shall be the ghost of your horror music." Rolf said snatching the music up.

"Rolf, one and two and-"

"Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor/ grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender/ hearing is lightening, soft as candle light/

Dare you trust the music of the night." Rolf didn't sing one word in key or in the same melody, but he stopped at this last sentence.

"What's this, 'music of the night'? AH!" Rolf ran out of the room and Kevin attempted to find a proper answer.

"Uh, I bet there is some place for a superstitious son of a shepherd." Kevin said and Edd focused on the word 'superstitious'.

"Actually Rolf would be perfect for Madame Giry. So he could play Nazz's mother." Edd said and Kevin scrunched his nose.

"Rolf can't play a girl, dork. 'Cause Rolf ain't a girl." Kevin said.

"On the contrary Kevin. Shakespeare's original plays were done by an all male cast. In those days women weren't allowed to do such things." Edd said and Kevin paused.

"Shakespeare did Romeo and Juliet, are you actually telling me a guy would actually dress in drag and kiss another guy in front of hundreds of people?" Kevin asked and Edd nodded.

"Yes, Kevin. And today in plays, gender roles often get interchanged. With proper costuming, no one even cares." Edd said and a knock came from the door.

"Hey guys", an overly confident green haired boy said.

"Yes, hello, Nathan." Edd said and he winked at his two favorite people.

"Well, Rolf left and I guess it's my turn." Nat said and Edd nodded.

"Yes, then go on." Edd said and Nat cleared his throat. As once again, Mr, Ryan said:

"One, and two and-" Kevin took a deep breath to sooth his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

So many auditions, so many voices, good and bad, and Kevin was stiff from standing still for so long.

"Thank you Plank, that was... such a classic audition." Edd said and Johnny ran up and picked Plank up.

"Wowie, Plank, I've never heard you sing that well." Johnny said as they exited the room.

"I think he's the last one." Edd said, leaning back in his chair, and Kevin looked at him.

"Why on earth did you offer Plank throat spray?" He asked and Edd shrugged and put the spray in his hand.

"I was trying to be polite, for Johnny's sake of nothing else." Edd said and Kevin stretched and popped his back.

"I'm not use to standing behind a camera for so long. What should we do now?" Kevin asked and Edd paused.

"Well, I'm wondering if, um..." Edd started, but he was quickly losing his nerve.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked leaving Edd with no choice but to finish his thought.

"Well, Perhaps you should, um... audition for the role of Phantom to make the choice more... authentic." Edd said and Kevin groaned.

"We've heard 'Music of the Night' like twenty times already. I refuse to sing it." Kevin said crossing his arms and Edd cautiously pulled another sheet of music out of his folder.

"I thought that you could sing this." Edd said and Kevin grabbed it.

" 'Till I Hear You Sing (Once More)'?" Kevin read and Double D nodded.

"It's the opening song for Love Never Dies. It's really bewitching, actually." Edd said and Kevin still looked unsure.

"Boy, it's only fair. I will not let one of my children hide behind a mask." Mr. Ryans said, and then he chuckled at his own joke.

"Heh, uh... I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kevin said, glancing at Double D, then Kevin sprayed his throat with the throat spray before putting it in Edd's bag.

"Child." Mr. Ryans turned to Edd who instantly gave his attention to the teacher.

"Perhaps your presence makes the boy uneasy. If he needs to work up to such a performance let him; but let me work my magic, and step out into the hallway." Mr. Ryans said patting the class president on the back. Edd didn't question his authority, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks, but I don't know how I'll be able to do well, I don't even know this song." Kevin said and Mr. Ryans sat at his piano.

"Here's you're first step, young one. Just close you're eyes and listen to the music." Mr. Ryans said and Kevin closed his eyes.

Outside of the door, Double D sat against the wall and pulled out one of his textbooks to study. After a moment, he heard feet shuffling towards him. At first, Edd ignored it, but then the feet stopped, and a finger poked his book.

"Excuse me, Double D?" Edd looked up to see Jimmy and he smiled at the young creature.

"Oh, hello there." Edd said and Jimmy paused to twist his fingers.

"Um, is it too late to Audition? I was going to be here sooner, but a teacher needed my help grading papers." Jimmy said and Edd smiled understandingly.

"Well, Kevin is auditioning now, I'm sure that you can go right after him." Edd said and Jimmy sighed.

"Thank goodness. I thought Sarah would get mad at me? Jimmy said and Edd eyed him.

"What do you mean, Jimmy?" Edd asked and Jimmy looked down the hall.

"Sarah and thought being in the play would help with building my confidence up. She told me to audition or else we wouldn't hang out for a whole week." Jimmy said and Edd shook his head at Sarah, though she wasn't there.

"Well, then I've got an idea if you're up to it." Edd said and Jimmy looked at him.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked and Edd pulled out the final song he found and held it up for Jimmy.

"There is a role for the son of Christine. He does play a vital role in the second half of the play. This song is called 'Look with Your Heart'. Christine sings most of the song, but she does sing it with her son. So if you want, I can help by singing this song with you. I know that my voice hasn't deepened much since puberty, but I imagine it would make your voice stand out more." Double D said and Jimmy smiled.

"You would do that for me, Double D?" Jimmy asked and Edd nodded.

"Sure, I've been listening to people sing all day. I may not be a songbird, but I do enjoy to pretend like I am." Edd said and Jimmy chuckled. Edd put away his book when he heard the end of the song, and he cracked the door open a bit.

"Kevin, that was absolutely exceptional. I can not wait to hear what you sound like after you've been practicing." Mr. Ryans said and Kevin rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't know that I could even sound like that. Or... feel that way." Kevin said bashfully and Mr. Ryans chuckled. Edd decided to knock, making the teacher and the jock look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it looks like we got one more to do." Edd said and he noticed the blush fading from Kevin's face.

"Ok, Dorko. But I'm gonna head to the restroom real quick." Kevin said walking past Edd and Jimmy.

"Come, now. What song are we doing?" Mr. Ryans asked as the walked closer.

"The fourth one I gave you." Edd said and Mr. Ryans shuffled through his music.

"Is he going to sing 'Look with Your Heart' by himself?" He asked and Edd blushed.

"Jimmy is trying out for the role of Gustave. So... I guess I'll sing Christine's part for him. That way he can just jump in." Edd said and Mr. Ryans nodded.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Ryans asked and Edd looked at the paper.

"Yes. Wait, I mean no. We need the throat spray." Edd said and he remembered Kevin putting it in his bag earlier and so he reached in and pulled out a bottle and sprayed his throat a few times. Only afterwards did he notice that the color of the bottle wasn't red... it was pink.

"Oh, dear. I used the incorrect bottle. This is the spray I made for mo- **ther.** " Edd's voice suddenly got higher and more feminine.

"It made your voice higher?" Mr. Ryans asked and Edd nodded.

" **Mother was worried about her voice deepening, and so I made this, and it's... oh dear, I don't sound anything like myself anymore.** " Edd said and he looked at Jimmy.

" **Well, maybe I can test how long the effects last. Here's the correct spray Jimmy.** " Double D said, handing him the red bottle out of his bag.

" **Let's move on shall we?** " Edd said, a bit embarrassed by his accident.

"If you insist. So... one and two and-"

" **Love's a curious thing/ It often comes disguised/ Look at love the wrong way/ It goes unrecognized.** " Double D sang and all three of them were surprised at how glorious it sounded. But not as surprised as the red head who just entered back into the hallway. That song Kevin sang made his temperature rise, and he only needed to splash some water on his face.

" **So look with your heart/ And not with your eyes/ A heart understands/ A heart never lies.** " Kevin heard this angelic voice sing and he felt entranced. He felt himself gliding slowly down the hall as he listened to the songbird.

" **Believe what it feels/ And trust what it shows/ Look with your heart/ The heart always knows.** " Finally Kevin reaches the choir room door again, and was disappointed when he only saw Edd and Jimmy at the piano and looking at each other. That it, until Edd opened his mouth.

" **Love is not always beautiful/ Not at the start.** " Kevin's eyes widened at the now conflicting emotions he currently felt. On one hand, he knew that Edd was a complete know it all.

" **So open your arms/ And close your eyes tight/ Look with your heart/ And when it finds love/ Your heart will be right.** " And on the other hand, listening to Edd sing like this, humbled Kevin's soul in such a submissive way. Emotionally he was ok with what he was feeling, but logically he knew that he shouldn't be having these emotions towards Edd.

" **Learn from someone who knows/ make sure you don't forget/ Love you misunderstand/ Is love that you'll regret.** " No way Kevin was falling in love with Double D right now.

"Mother? Look with your heart/ And not with your eyes/ The heart can't be fooled." Jimmy sang.

" **The heart is too wise.** " Edd sang with a smile.

_I'm not falling for a dork. That's, like, against my code._

Kevin thought.

"Forget what you think." Jimmy sang.

" **Ignore what you hear.** " Edd sang.

" **Look** with **your** heart/ **It** always **sees** clear." They sang together.

_This thing with my heart racing and my palms getting sweaty is just a fluke._

Kevin insisted.

"Love is not always beautiful/ Not at the start." Jimmy sang.

" **But open your arms/ And when it finds love/ Your heart will be right.** " Edd sang the ending, and it sent shivers down Kevin's spine.

_It's just a fluke._

Kevin practically forced, but he walked into the room anyways.

" **Ah, Kevin. Auditions are finally over, so you still want to discuss the selections at your house?** " Edd asked, and Kevin couldn't help himself.

"What the hell is up with your voice?" Kevin asked and Edd blushed.

" **Remember earlier, you asked me where I got throat spray. I mentioned a spray I made for my mother, yes?** " Edd paused and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, still wanting an answer.

" **Well, Mother was worried her voice would deepen as she got older, because it happened to her mother. She asked me if I could make a spray to keep her voice the same. And I, um... accidentally sprayed that instead of the singing spray.** " Edd explained and Kevin sighed.

"How long will it last?" Kevin asked and Edd shrugged.

" **I made it to hopefully last three hours, but it could be less depending on one's vocal activity. Although I haven't really tested this bath. It could last much longer, or it could end any second.** " Edd said and Kevin hesitated.

"Fine, I'll get use to it for Nazz's sake. Let's pack up and go to my house Edd." Kevin was and as they cleaned up, Double D wondered if this was the first time that Kevin called him by a real name. Edd chose to not think about it now. Since Jimmy had already ran off, and Mr. Ryans stayed to grade papers, the two boys walked to the front of the school.

"Hey, we're heading to my place anyways. Why don't I give you a ride." Kevin said gesturing to his motorcycle.

" **Oh, dear. Oh dear, on that?** " Double D asked and Kevin asked and Edd shook his head.

"Yeah, on this. We are seniors, dude, you didn't expect me to ride my bicycle forever, did you?" Kevin asked and Edd shook his head.

" **Of course not, but... I...** " Edd trembled in the sight of the bike.

"Dorko, you're boring me. Nazz expects a lot out of us in a short amount of time. So put on this helmet, get on this bike and come with me." Kevin said, holding his spare helmet out to him. Edd's heart races and he wanted to run away, but when he finally stared into those emerald eyes, the windows to the soul, he oddly relaxed. He took the helmet with a shaky breath, and sat on Kevin's bike.

"Aren't you gonna hold onto me?" Kevin asked when he felt nothing.

" **That's very kind, but I'm unsure of where you or your clothes have been and I am very protective of-** " Kevin started the bike and jerked forward about five inches. Edd instinctively wrapped his arms around Kevin in fear.

" **Dear Lord, man. Don't do that!** " Edd shouted and Kevin chuckled.

"Next time hang on and I will." Kevin said and this time, with the dork's arms securely around his chest, Kevin carefully drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Footloose, or Ed Edd n Eddy or it's characters.

Chapter 4,

Kevin parked outside his house and Edd got off the bike and unto his shakey feet. Edd has only felt that sort of rushed adrenaline when one of Eddy's scams failed horribly. Normally he dreaded this feeling, but right now he quiet enjoyed it. Kevin noticed that Edd was trembling a little when he took off his helmet. Though this trembling wasn't the usual 'scared out of his mind' trembling that Kevin was use to. No this was more of a 'I can't believe how much I enjoyed that' trembling that Kevin has never seen Edd do. Come to think of it, Kevin wasn't really sure how much Edd could actually enjoy in life. Edd restricted so much of himself, that letting loose can't be easy. And most of his social time is merely being bossed around by Eddy who is simply using him for personal gain. But after a brief moment, Kevin got a bit nervous at the nerd staring at the bike. He took a step closer and removed the helmet from Edd's head and they stared into each other's eyes. Edd blushed nervously at how he must have looked, and Kevin took a breath at the class president's shyness. Instinct wanted Kevin to laugh at him relentlessly, but he didn't. He put the spare helmet on the back of the bike and he picked up his stuff. Finally Kevin turned to Edd, who was surprised by this sympathetic act.

"Come on." Kevin said to the dork and he walked inside the house. Edd felt strange as he watched the jock enter his domain, then leaving the door open for him. For some reason, Edd's heart skipped a beat when Kevin removed the helmet from his face. This could be from the fact that he was only use to Kevin's cruelty, or it could have come from the fact that somewhere inside... Edd enjoyed it. That couldn't be true, could it? After everything that Kevin has done to him and his friends.

"Edd." Double D looked at the door and saw Kevin standing at the doorway.

"Come on." Kevin said with a gesture and Edd started walking towards the door. After all any feelings he may have for the brute would strictly be from the bike ride, and nothing more. Kevin's house was extremely cold, and Edd looked around

"I already hooked the camera up in the entertainment room. Uh, we probably have a long evening ahead of us, so maybe we could make up some snacks first." Kevin said and Edd nodded awkwardly.

" **Alright, Kevin. What do you suggest?** " Edd asked, not wanting to impose and Kevin paused.

"Uh, let's look around in the kitchen." He said and they walked to the room.

" **Hey Kevin?** " Edd asked and Kevin glanced at him.

"Yeah, Double-D?" Kevin asked and Edd rubbed the back of his necks

" **This is kind of awkward, huh?** " Edd asked and Kevin let out a breath.

"Yeees." Kevin groaned, and this actually made Edd chuckle.

" **What do you normally do when you get home?** " Edd said and Kevin thought about it.

"I guess I normally put on some music and hit the weights." Kevin said and Edd smiled.

" **Then perhaps while we fix snacks we play some music to ease the tension.** " Edd suggested and Kevin smiled.

"Sure, you're the guest, do you have a preference?" Kevin asked and Edd glanced away.

" **Mother is a big fan of 80's music, I suppose I am too.** " Edd said bashfully.

"Alright, choice. Alexa, play 80's music." Kevin said to the downstairs Alexa.

"Here's a station for 80's music. 'All 80's'." The electronic voice said, and at first Edd thought Alexa turned off, but then the music rose and he recognized it as 'Living on a prayer'.

"I actually like this song." Kevin said and Edd chuckled softly.

" **You know, I know how to make my own tomato sauce. My friends and I create our own pizzas regularly.** " Edd said and Kevin smiled.

"That sounds good. Hey, you know there is this really choice cookie recipe my mom makes. It's super simple, and you don't have to bake them in the oven." Kevin suggested and Edd didn't point out his surprise.

" **I have no objection to you making cookies Kevin. After all, this is your kitchen.** " Edd said and Kevin grabbed a book off the counter and flipped through it.

"Here they are, 'no-bake cookies'. Honestly these are probably the easiest thing to make in my mother's cookbook." Kevin said and as Edd grabbed the ingredients he needed he looked at Kevin.

" **A personal cookbook, or is she writing a cookbook?** " Edd asked and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Personal cookbook, dork. Some of them are family recipes, some are recipes given to her, some of them are recipes she liked from different cookbooks she checked out from the library." Kevin commented and Edd put a pot on the burner and turned on the heat.

" **Just making conversation Kevin.** " Edd said, not liking Kevin's tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kevin said and then he sighed.

"How are we going to get along. What on earth was Nazz thinking?" Kevin said, though mostly to himself.

" **Kevin?** " Edd asked concerned at the jock's sudden decline.

"Sorry." Kevin said and Edd smiled when the song changed. Edd swing his hips and Kevin eyed him suspiciously. But when the guitar started playing, and Edd made a lazy attempt at air guitar, Kevin seemed to understand that Edd was trying to get him to smile. Kevin joined in on the air guitar and soon the lyrics to the song started.

" **I've** been **working** so **hard/** I'm **punching** my **card/** eight **hours** for **what?/** oh, **tell** me **what** I **got.** " Kevin and Edd sang. And though they were having fun, Edd still worked on his sauce.

"I've **got** this **feeling/** that **times** just **holding** me **down.** " They sang, and Kevin quickly pulled everything he needed for the cookies out of the pantry and unto the island.

"I'll **hit** the **ceiling** or **else** I'll **tear** up **this** town." They sang, and with both embraced in song, they held out their hands as the music grew, and their hands touched. They looked at each other then smiled as their fingers intertwined.

" **Tonight** I **gotta** cut **loose.** " At the last word Edd and Kevin started kicking their feet, but only a little because of the available space.

"-footloose./ **kick** off **your** Sunday **shoes/.** " Kevin pulled Edd to him and their free hands intertwined.

"Please, **Louise** pull **me** off **a** my **knees.** " They danced together, moving their feet and just acting like a bunch of nerds, which as it turns out was fun for Kevin.

"Jack, **get** back **c'mon** because **we** crack." The two pulled away from each other for a moment so that they could snap along with this line, but then their hands met again.

" **Lose-** " Kevin pulled Edd to his right.

"Your **blues,** " Edd pulled back.

"Everybody **cut** footloose." Kevin pulled Edd to his left. Edd pulled out once again as the instrumental part played, but Kevin pulled him back. Only this time, he manage to twist the dork so that Edd's back touched Kevin's chest and Edd's eyes looked at Kevin.

"And you're playing so cool/ obeying every rule/ I dig a way down in your heart/ you're burning, yearning for songs." Kevin sang this part alone, but he didn't mind because this part could be true for Edd.

"Somebody to tell you/ that life ain't passing you by." Kevin gave Edd a little squeeze and he pretended to point at the scenery and Edd giggled. Kevin spun Edd around to face him and they both swayed in time with the song.

"I'm trying to tell you. It will if you don't even try." Kevin took both of Edd's hands more gently then Edd thought Kevin was capable of.

" **You** can **fly** if **you'd** only **cut** loose." Edd joined back into the song and they danced together again.

" **Footloose,** kick **off** your **Sunday** shoes/ **oowhee,** Marie/ **shake** it, **shake** it **for** me." They broke apart so that they could continue cooking their food, which both nearly forgot about.

" **Whoa,** Milo **C'mon,** c'mon **let's** go. **Lose** your **blues/** everybody **cut** footloose." Kevin set a timer and pulled out a pan and covered it with wax paper while Edd pulled out some eggs so that they could make the dough.

" **Cut** footloose, **cut** footloose, **cut** footloose." Edd knew the measurements by heart, and was quickly able to complete their dough. He pulled out a baking sheet and sprinkled some flour inside.

" **We** got **to** turn **me** around." Edd floppe the dough on the sheet and started kneading it.

" **And** put **your** feet **on** the **ground.** " Since Kevin was still waiting on his timer, he walked over and helped Edd with his kneading.

"Now **take** a **hold** of **the** phone... **Whoa...** I'm **turning** it **loose!** Footloose, **kick** off **your** Sunday **shoes/** please, **Louise,** pull **me** off **of** my **knees.** " They spread the dough to the end of the baking sheet, so Edd decided to melt some butter for the top of it.

"Jack, **get** back/ **c'mon** before **we** crack/ **lose** your **blues** now **everybody** cut **footloose.** " Edd melted the butter in the microwave and managed to find a pastry brush to spread to spread the butter on the dough.

"Loose, **footloose,** kick **off** your **Sunday** shoes/ **please,** Louise/ **pull** me **off** a **my** knees. **Jack** get **back/** c'mon **before** we **crack/** lose **your** blues." Edd grabbed an oven mitt and started to pour his sauce on the dough, while Kevin pulled a bag of mozzarella from the fridge.

" **Everybody** cut, **everybody** cut/ **everybody** cut, **everybody** cut/ **everybody** cut, **everybody** cut/ **everybody,** everybody **cut,** footloose!" Kevin poured probably too much cheese on the pizza, and then Edd carefully placed it in the pre-heated oven. The song ended, and the two teens panted slightly from their singing/dancing/cooking scene that somehow occurred. After a moment, because neither kept track of time. Kevin's alarm went off and Kevin walked over to his pan and turned off the heat and added the last few ingredients. Once blended, Kevin grabbed a spoon and the pan and walked over to his wax paper. He started forming the cookies and Edd noticed how calm Kevin was. Well, perhaps 'calm' is the wrong word, because he didn't looked relaxed. Doing this simple act, without any real thought or objection made Kevin appear to be focused and almost... worldly. In the sense of a professional cook making their best food, and knowing that it didn't matter if someone didn't like it. But Edd's thoughts turned away from Kevin's current appearance and towards their slight performance. He held Kevin's hands, and pressed against Kevin's body without a single thought of the germs that could be on him. And thinking about it now didn't fill his mind with dread, but almost made his heart grow. Though he knew it was illogical for such a thing to happen. Put the thing that really surprised Edd was how in sync they were with each other. Somehow they both knew how to dance with each other, and practically flawlessly too.

_Kevin is a wonderful dancer._

Edd thought with a bashful grin.

_And he does have a crisp clear voice. No wonder Nazz insisted that he should be the phantom. It was probably the only way she could get him to perform the part._

" **You do know that Nazz was correct about you?** " Edd said, standing across from Kevin and Kevin glanced up at him.

"What about?" Kevin simply asked and Edd smiled then looked down.

" **You probably are the best male singer in our school.** " Edd said softly and Kevin put the last of the cookie mix on the paper and put the pot on the stove. Then he turned his attention to the shy one.

"I don't know, maybe she is right. But that doesn't make me feel better about playing the Phantom." Kevin said and Edd walked around, grabbed the pot Kevin had just put down, then put it in the sink and spray some water inside it.

" **I'm sure that when we find out Christine, that will help you be at ease.** " Edd simply said and Kevin chuckled at Edd's behavior.

"I don't see how well that will work. We heard maybe fifteen different chicks wanting to be Christine, and none of them really stood out. Well, in a good way." Kevin said and Edd sighed as he started to clean the mess.

" **I realize that, but there isn't much that we can do. After all we only have the people who audition for the role. It's not like we could interrogate every girl in school and force them to sing for us.** " Edd said and Kevin crossed his arms.

"Hey you're voice is still messed up from that spray, but when you sang with Jimmy you put all of the other girls to shame. How can any regular girl compete with that?" Kevin asked and Edd turned to him.

" **I'm shocked, Kevin. You really thought that I sounded so good?** " Edd asked and a red hue appeared on the jocks cheeks.

"Vocally I'd say that you're perfect for the role of Christine." Kevin admitted.


End file.
